


Original Character Backrounds

by aquatlc



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Backrounds, Camp Half Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatlc/pseuds/aquatlc





	Original Character Backrounds

My Original Characters

Calyn Boyce: Daughter of Apollo. Funny, loyal, adventurous, a bit clumsy, daring, easygoing. Weapon of choice: Swords or daggers. Fears: Dying a painful death and losing those she loves. Age: 13 1/2 Dating: Leo Valdez

Elyse Turner: Daughter of Athena. Curious, dependable, tough, super smart, creative, extremely random. Weapon of choice: Bow and arrow. Fears: Spiders and disappointing someone. Age: 14 Dating: Nico di Angelo

Hey just a few little quirks about me and my writing. —— Four dashes typically means change of character’s POV or setting, it just helps me to keep things straight.

*** Means time passing.

I tend not to use swear words in my fanfics, but we’ll see. :) 

Enjoy!


End file.
